


Under the Stars (or, The Nylong Teepee of Love)

by beechercreature (toomanynames), trillingstar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Camping, Comment Fic, Dirty Talk, Leeloni - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/beechercreature, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Lee have sex in a tent. Chris is all RAWWWR and Lee is all DO ME.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars (or, The Nylong Teepee of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> A Tribeecha Production.
> 
> PWP. All in fun. Hot fun. Written in March '09 during some late-night IM session wherein 'nylong' was deemed hilarious. I don't know either.  
> 

  
It's the first time they've been out of the city for nearly a year. It's harder to plan trips lately because Chris' kids are getting older and Lee's been filming in Europe for months at a time.

It doesn't take long to get the tent set up and dig a fire pit. They've done this so many times before that they function as a team now; Lee's in charge of the fire and Chris swears as he untangles the cords for the tent. It's medium-sized, blue, with a hole in the dome of the tent that mimics a skylight, with a mesh covering to keep out the bugs. It's a nylon teepee that they've had for years, ever since the first trip they took together during the filming of Oz, back before either of them had a lot of money.

Being city boys, neither of them enjoys the pitch-blackness of the sky and woods, so they hurry to set up camp. There's no insulation to the nylon walls of the tent, and in the mountains it's chilly enough at night to need to share sleeping bags, which they'd do even if was eighty degrees.

"I can't believe you forgot the marshmallows," Chris snipes.

"I can't believe you thought I'd bring marshmallows," Lee replies. "The last time there were marshmallows, I ended up having to cut all my hair off."

Chris laughs. "You look good with short hair."

 

They're inside for the night, the fire's tamped down, and they lay on their backs on the bed of foam mats and air mattresses, the sleeping bags zipped together around them. They picked a good spot - the night sky is inky black and scattered with glowing stars. Lee turns on his side, propping his head in his hand. He runs his fingers down Chris' chest.

Chris' mouth twitches, but otherwise he doesn't move. Lee huffs out a breath against Chris' ear, and is pleased when Chris tilts his head a bit. He wiggles closer, pressing their naked bodies together, skating his fingers over Chris' stomach. Chris squirms, then laughs, catching Lee's wrist and flattening his hand against the warm skin. Lee grins and tucks his face into Chris' neck, brushing his lips back and forth over the pulse point.

Chris hums, his thumb sweeping back and forth on the inside of Lee's wrist. Lee shifts, twining their legs together, bending his knee so he can rub his thigh against Chris' growing erection. His hand slides down, rubbing back and forth just above the base of Chris' cock, and Chris rumbles softly, the sound reverberating through his ribs and against Lee's chest. Lee rumbles back, then drags his mouth up Chris' neck, across his jaw, and pauses at his chin, nipping softly.

Lee smoothes his other hand down Chris' chest as he licks at Meloni's lips, inviting himself in. Meloni smells woodsy. Lee smothers a grin. They're out of the city for half a day and already they smell better - sweat, something earthy, and Lee tastes the beers they drank earlier on Chris' lips. He takes a firm hold at the base of Meloni's cock, squeezing and releasing, and Meloni's body quivers under Lee's hand. Lee's dick twitches against Meloni's hip, and he can feel Chris smiling against his mouth.

"I don't think I can wait," Lee confesses as he strokes Meloni's cock, giving him tight, slow friction. "I don't care how we do this, but we need to fuck, like, now. Before now. Yesterday."

Chris flips them over before Lee gets the last word out, grinding down onto Lee's body. "Bullshit."

Lee raises his head. "What?" He's taken aback.

"You care a lot about how we do this. Thought you could slip a line like that past me." Meloni raises his eyebrow. "Bad boy."

Lee's cock swells and he moans involuntarily, the quiet noise loud in the stillness of the tent.

"In fact," Meloni says, pushing down a little harder, "you have to be the sweetest little bottom I have ever fucked." He thrusts against Lee a few times, then stops. "There are people who love getting it up the ass, and you, lover, are one of them. I fucking love giving it to you, and baby, I love taking it."

"Then take it," Lee hisses, bucking his hips.

Chris presses down harder, pinning Lee so thoroughly that he can hardly move at all. Lee growls in frustration, futilely trying to get more friction. Meloni lowers his head so they're cheek to cheek and breathes in Lee's ear, his tongue flicking out as he speaks lowly. "I want you to beg for it. You're so desperate to come, tell me what you'll do for me. Come on, what'll you do so I'll let you come? C'mon, _Lee_, work for it."

Lee pulls his head back and stares at Chris. It isn't often that Chris makes him beg. He knows that nothing gets Chris hotter than a little begging and pleading, and Chris knows that it always makes Lee feel a little... helpless. A little overwhelmed by the need he has for this man. They also know that it adds something to their fucking. That Lee never comes harder than when he's begging for it. So after a moment, Lee stretches, as much as he can while being pinned completely, baring his throat and letting out a soft, whimpering moan. "Chris, please..."

Chris bucks with a soft gasp, grinding their cocks together. He's a little breathless. "Yeah, lemme hear you beg."

Sometimes Lee begs for the hell of it, because fuck if Meloni isn't the best lover he's ever had, but he knows Chris wants a little more right now. He tilts his head to the side, chin up, exposing the line of his throat in the time-old tradition of submission. Chris' breath quickens and he nuzzles Lee's skin, his mouth warm against Lee's neck.

"Chris," Lee whispers. "I need it. God, you always make me feel so good. I need your cock inside me." He wiggles the fingers on his right hand, brushing against Meloni's thighs. Chris responds by holding him tighter, and Lee gasps out loud. It almost _hurts_, the force of Chris' strength binding Lee's arms to his sides, and holding his legs together. It's easier to beg when he feels like he has no choice; it's the only thing that will get him what he wants.

"Let me lick it, let me suck you, suck on your cock. Love your cock, love how you taste." Lee groans. Meloni's keeping his arm trapped with a bent elbow, and he's touching Lee's nipple, squeezing it lightly between his thumb and index finger.

"This is all very interesting," Chris drawls. "But I'm not hearing any begging." He squeezes more firmly now.

Lee concentrates on the pressure on his nipple, on how he can't stop Chris from doing whatever he wants, and he trembles with desire. "I," he starts. "I-"

"C'mon, baby," Chris says. "Tell me what you want. Don't be shy."

Lee isn't shy, far from it, he just never wants to beg right off the bat, has to be cajoled and teased and brought to his breaking point. He can feel it there, closer than usual, in the way Chris' fingers are almost painful on his nipple, how his body can't lay still for longer than a second.

And then Meloni says, "Beg," on a deep growl, the voice Elliot Stabler uses on a really nasty perp, the voice Chris Keller uses when he's on the verge of snapping necks. The voice Chris Meloni uses when he wants Lee to give something he isn't always comfortable giving.

And just like that, as if something inside of him loosens and breaks open, Lee starts begging. His fingers knead Chris' biceps and his hips roll restlessly, his breath hitching as their cocks slide against each other. "I need you. Please, baby, please. I want you inside me, need to feel you inside me. Wanna feel all of you. Chris, please... please."

Meloni shudders, his fingers scratching at Lee's nipple as he raises himself up on one arm. He grabs at Lee's face and takes hold of his jaw, forcing Lee to turn his head so they are looking into one another's eyes.

"I told you to _beg_," he thunders, his face dark.

Lee gives the last shred of his pride to Chris. He squirms, wriggling against Meloni, pushing his hips up and spreading his legs as best he can. He moans brokenly when Chris pushes himself up on his arms and then kneels up, the sleeping bags falling away from them. The nighttime air is cool against their heated skin.

Chris moves down Lee's body, settling in the vee of his legs. He nudges at Lee's upper thigh with his knuckles and Lee spreads his thighs wide open, his breath hitching when Chris murmurs in satisfaction.

"Beg!" Chris throws out at him cruelly, and Lee's mouth opens and he says, "Fuck me, fuck me, please. Please Chris, please fuck me. Please, I need your cock, I need it, please, please, _please_."

He pushes his hips up again, humping the air shamelessly. He rubs his hands down his chest, then back up to his throat, and then down to where his dick lays heavy on his stomach. He's gasping, breathless, wanting Chris inside him so badly that tears well in the corners of his eyes, needing Chris to take it, take from him, take his ass, push inside and fuck him hard, fucking well own him.

"Yeahhhh," Meloni says, and then he's sucking on two of his fingers and Lee's stomach clenches at the sight.

There's a wet popping noise as Meloni's fingers slip from his mouth, and then he's working them inside Lee and he says softly, "Good boy."

Lee nearly comes right then, and Meloni sees it. He growls in warning.

Chris twists his fingers, and Lee nearly comes. He bites his lip, hard, tasting blood, and his eyes snap open when he feels Chris tonguing his mouth, lapping at his lip, and teeth, and blood. A hard grip circles his cock and Lee cries out, his eyes wild as they meet Chris'. "Don't. Come. Yet."

The grip tightens and Lee nods frantically, his breath speeding up.

And then Meloni just holds his dick with one hand, his fingers stilled in Lee's ass, and Lee shakes from excitement and adrenaline and Chris _waits_ for him, watching him, breathing heavily, his eyes hot, his mouth curved into a devilish smile. He waits until Lee starts to be impatient, then he slides his fingers out and nudges at Lee's hole with the head of his cock, watching Lee shudder and moan.

"Hold yourself open for me," Chris says quietly.

Lee flings his arms down, curling his hands around his knees and holds them up, thighs on his chest, completely exposed. He's past feeling embarrassed, past blushing, past anything that doesn't revolve around Meloni's cock, and Meloni's cock shoving into him.

"Some guys just like being fucked," Chris states, picking up the thread of their earlier exchange. "And some are made to be fucked." He sticks the tip of his thumb inside of Lee and wiggles it around. "And then there's you, made to be fucked and loving every second of it. Feel so good around me, look so good impaled on my dick. I'm gonna fuck you so good," he promises.

He slicks his cock and pushes down on the backs of Lee's thighs as he pushes his cock inside, and they both release huffing breaths when he shoves deep, his balls nestled against Lee's.

"Like that?"

"God, yes, please. Like that! Please, please, Chris," he whines. "Fucking _fuck_ me."

"Mmm, yeah. I'm gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you 'til you scream." Chris draws in a deep breath, then lets it out in a throaty groan as he pulls back then slams back in. Lee shouts, throwing his head back, his knees tightening around Chris' ribs. Chris chuckles and does it again, slower this time, watching as his dick slides all the way in.

Lee is moaning his name, making it sound like a curse, an entreaty, making Chris feel like a fucking god. All this flesh laid out, just for him, this tight hot body opening up to him alone. He bares his teeth in a feral grin, his hips snapping, and Lee shouts, fingers scrabbling at Chris' slick thighs. "Yeah, tell me how much you want this, how much you love it. My cock in your ass. Tell me, Lee, tell me."

He slows the pace, looking down, fascinated by the sight of his cock moving into Lee's ass.

Lee shuts his eyes, and then gasps when Chris pushes in, hard.

"Yes, like that. God, you feel good. Love your cock. Love you pushing into me." He chews on his bottom lip. It's still tender from his earlier assault and tastes like Chris has permeated his skin and blood and is inside him for real.

"Tell me how you want it, c'mon, baby, beg for it," Chris grits out, and Lee does.

"Please, please fuck me, harder, please, I need it hard, need you, love this, love you in me, god you feel so _good_!" Lee shouts the last few words out loud.

Chris groans, his head lolling back. He moves his hips faster, though, and Lee chants _yes, yes_. Leaning down, Chris crushes Lee's legs as he moves in for a kiss, his hips swiveling and pushing, his tongue mimicking the actions in Lee's mouth.

Moving his head back, he kisses Lee's lips, his cheek, down to his ear. "Love you," he whispers.

Chris sits up fluidly, and Lee can see the muscles in Chris' abs ripple with the movement.

"Tell me whose ass I'm fucking," Chris says, and Lee's whole body tightens and he shivers.

"Oh, god." Lee whimpers.

"Tell me, you little slut."

Lee arches back as much as he can in his position. He's five seconds from coming, four, three -

Chris grabs Lee's dick and squeezes, hard.

Lee teeters on the edge of orgasm, knowing if there's so much as a finger brushing against his balls, he'll come, explosively.

"Tell me," Chris purrs.

"Yours! Yours! It's yours, always, always yours," Lee yells.

"Always mine," Chris agrees, stroking his hand up Lee's cock and sweeping his thumb over the tip. "Now come for me."

Lee bucks against Meloni, screaming as his cock throbs and he shoots in three long pulses. He can feel Chris coming apart above him, can feel him filling up his ass. It makes him come harder, and Chris gasps and digs his fingers into Lee's hips, his whole body trembling, whimpering a soft, "Ah, fuck."

A moment passes, then two, and Chris lifts his head. Lee has long since let go of his knees, his hands instead fisted in the fabric of the sleeping bags, and his legs are spread wide on either side of Chris, knees bent. He has come on his stomach, a nipple, his collar bone, and even his chin. Chris licks up the messy trail, gently biting Lee's chin at the end of it.

"Beautiful like this," Chris whispers. He kisses Lee's face gently.

He moves inside Lee a little longer, tiny, shallow thrusts powered by clenching his ass muscles. Lee drags his hands up Chris' arms, his fingers digging into Chris' biceps and hanging on. He rocks with Chris slowly, feeling blown wide open and vulnerable.

Carefully, Chris withdraws, wiping his half-hard dick against Lee's leg, leaving a trail of come, marking Lee. He bumps their cocks together, wringing a tired mewl from Lee, and he grins.

They lay together, their skin cooling where they're not joined or touching, and Lee starts to curl up into his usual post-coital sleeping position. Chris touches his face, then palms the back of Lee's neck.

"I love watching you writhe on the end of my dick," he whispers, and Lee's cock twitches with interest. "Such a beautiful ass, fits me perfectly," he continues. "Love fucking it, hearing you cry and beg. Love you," he says, kissing Lee's temple.

Lee pushes himself up and over Chris, lying on top of him, and brushes their mouths against each other. "Love you," he murmurs, sliding his fingers across Meloni's collarbones. Lee doesn't think he's ready for another round yet, no matter what his cock is up to. Or not up to. He tangles his tongue with Meloni's, licking at his teeth and tasting himself. He sighs softly, contently, sliding to the side off of Chris and curling against his side again, twining their legs together and draping an arm over Chris' waist. "I'm getting my payback in the morning," he mumbles against Chris' shoulder, and Chris grins, tucking him closer.


End file.
